


My Private Cabin

by thegreatml



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Garrus Vakarian - Freeform, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, POV Female Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard thinks about the two times Garrus entered her private cabin. Written in first-person</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Private Cabin

The first time you entered my private cabin was on my invite. I was so nervous and afraid to make a fool of myself in front of you. You seemed to be just as nervous as me though; if not even more. You pressed the play-button on my sound system and a corny beat filled the room. You were such a dork, but you’re my dork. I may act cool and in control when I’m giving commands to the crew when dealing with tough decisions and an awful amount of bad guys. But when you look at me with that gentle expression on your face, something inside of me seems to melt. You are one of the few people; I’ve really shown my soft side to.

The second time you entered my private cabin was without an invite. It was a nice surprise in the middle of all these horrible fights against the Reapers. All these people we’d lost along the way. I had dark circles under my eyes because of nightmares that seemed to haunt me almost every night.  
We spend most of that afternoon and night together; clothes abandoned and naked bodies pressed against each other. You were so warm and it seemed comforting to me, made me forget everything for a while. The time seemed to stand still around us. You played with some of my hair as I rested my head on your bare chest.

I really wish it could stay like this forever... but I don’t know if it will, and that is what truly scares me.

“Hold me a bit closer please,” I whisper as I close my eyes.


End file.
